Haley Potter and the sorcerers stone
by zola1993
Summary: Haley Potter and her twin brother Harry never thought that there was anything special about them, until their 11th birthday when a half giant called Hagrid tells them that they're a witch and wizard. Follow them both through their adventures in their first year of hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I own nothing except Haley all rights go to my queen j.k Rowling.
1. character description

Name: Haley Lily potter (Haley means heroine and brave one, I thought it was the perfect name)

Age:10/11

Hair: long hair that is black with some red highlights (it isn't dyed), her hair is very messy in a morning until she brushes it then it's slightly wavy.

Eyes: green when happy, hazel when said and almost black when angry (you will find out later why).

She wears glasses and has a lightning bolt shaped scar on her collar bone from a car crash when she was a baby.

Style: she mostly wears dungarees that nearly worn out and Dudley s old tops.

Personality: She is smart, funny, kind to people who are kind to her and a bit of hot head.

Likes: her brother, Drawing, reading, chocolate, being away from the Dursleys and cats.

Hates: the Dursleys, people being mean to her friends and brother, not having at least one book with her where ever she is.

Lives: she lives with her twin brother Harry at the aunt and uncles (aka petunia, Vernon and Dudley) in a cupboard under the stairs which is starting to get a bit cramped for the both of them now they're getting older.


	2. Chapter One

I woke up to my aunt petunia banging on my door yelling for me and my brother to get up, I sat up and looked at Harry who had also been woken up by her shrill voice and banging.

"Morning harry" I said stifling a yawn at the same time,

"Morning Haley" he replied, and then we started to get ready for the day ahead.

When we came out of our room (and by room I mean a cupboard under the stairs that is barely big enough for one person never mind two) petunia told me to cook the bacon,

"And don't burn it! I want every to be perfect for my Duddy's birthday" She said to me,

Harry groaned but pretended he didn't when petunia asked him and started on making some coffee for uncle Vernon.

It looked liked Dudley had got everything he wanted and more from the pile of presents in the kitchen, half of which he would never use or break the first time he did use it. Dudley was a big spoiled brat and a brute he was always bullying me and Harry except I was lucky because he didn't beat me up like he did to my brother.

When Dudley came into the kitchen the first thing he did was eye up his presents and count them and then preceded to have tantrum because he had one less present than last year, he didn't calm down until his mum told him that she would by him two more presents when they went to zoo later.

Then the telephone rang and aunt petunia went and answered while me Harry and uncle Vernon watched Harry tear open his presents. He was opening what looked liked a gold watch when petunia came in and told Vernon that Mrs figg had broken her leg and couldn't look after me and Harry later.

After realising that there was no else to watch us and that they didn't want to leave us alone in the house they no choice but take us along to the zoo with them, even after Dudley had a tantrum and pretended to cry it was the only thing that they could think of.

When we got to the zoo the Dursleys bought Dudley and his friend piers a large chocolate ice cream at the entrance, and then they had to buy me and Harry a cheap lemon ice lilly because the smiling lady in the van had asked us what we wanted before they could hurry us away. It was okay I would have preferred a chocolate ice cream but this would do just fine.

We went around the zoo with dursleys and piers, had lunch at the zoo restaurant and me and Harry shared Dudleys knickerbocker glory because it wasn't big enough so uncle Vernon got him another one.

After lunch, we went to look in the reptile house and the dursleys and piers soon walked off because the big boa constricter was sleeping and Dudley thought it was boring. Harry started talking to the snake and it was nodding and moving its head like it understood every word he was saying.

All of a sudden Dudley came rushing over and pushed Harry who went flying into me sending us to the floor. I glared at Dudley and then suddenly the glass disappeared and the snake slithered out and snapped at Dudley and piers ankles before going past us and hissing what sounded like thanks amigos but I must have been imaging things.

On the way home piers had mentioned that he had seen me and Harry talking to the snake and uncle Vernon looked like he was going to explode any second, but he waited until we had dropped piers off and had got home. All he could manage to say was go, cupboard, stay and no meals, and he meant it because by the time we were allowed back out the summer holidays had started.


End file.
